


The Best

by Vermin_Disciple



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Aurens offered him money. His hopes were in vain, after all.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> I’m assuming this was written around the summer of 2007, because that was the last time I was reading LoA fanfic in earnest. I think this was probably just written as a personal drabble-writing exercise, possibly one of my earliest – it took me awhile to get the hang of drabbles. Posted now as part of my personal and increasingly badly named [spring cleaning](http://vermin-disciple.livejournal.com/225402.html) challenge.

Aurens offered him money. His hopes were in vain, after all. 

Ali refused him with indignation, not hiding his disgust. 

Not for money. For freedom. The Arab Revolt. Damascus. 

Another reason tore at him.

Aurens responded with nothing more than a nod, an amused smile on his lips; as if silently laughing at a joke he didn't expect Ali to understand. But the alien beauty of his blue eyes conveyed nothing but emptiness. Ali hoped his anger was enough to mask his fear. 

Aurens turned and left abruptly, the terrible smile still in place, and Ali left breathing his dust. 

_Finis_


End file.
